Notok
General Information *Realm: Ravenholdt_(EU) *Age: 22. *Place of Birth: Unknown. Presumably within Stranglethorn Vale. *Family: Parents: Names unknown (deceased). *Marital Status: Single. *Residence: Currently occupies a hut in Zabra'jin, Zangarmarsh. Was brought up in Shadowprey Village, Desolace. *Speciality: Axecrafting. *Title: Blood Guard. *Languages spoken: Unable to speak. Can fluently understand Trollish and Orcish; able to read and write in both. Appearance Notok is taller than most jungle trolls, standing upright at well over seven feet. He has the typical athletic build of his race, with strong muscles running across his slender frame. He has pale blue skin and long, dark blue hair that is usually tied back in a thick, knotted braid. As well as being exceptionally tall, his tusks are unusually large; they protrude from his mouth to a length of at least two feet. His throat has a large scar on it, surrounded by warped and imperfect skin. The imperfect healing of this wound is the cause of his muteness. No cure or remedy for this condition has been found. The only vocal noises he can make are grunts, growls and rough, grating laughter. He is almost always found wearing plate armour, mostly of his own artifice. Likewise, he is never found without several axes on his belt: some balanced for throwing and a pair of larger ones for use in close combat. The random assortment of metal plates and axes covering his body can make him appear disheveled and primitive. However, he takes great care in maintaining his gear; his axes are always sharpened and his armour is specifically designed to allow him the greatest amount of flexibility and protection. Personality In progress. Opinions of Others The Alliance Dwarfs Notok has little experience with dwarves. From his observations, he finds them to be respectable warriors and honourable opponents. Their gruff practicality sits well with Notok's own temperament. Their reliance on technology and their continuing habit of tearing up the earth, however, makes him wary of their culture. They seek mastery of the elements without seeking communion with them. In a troll's mind, this is nothing less than a lack of respect for the forces of nature, which can only mean disaster in the long term. Night Elves Night Elves, like all the elves of Azeroth, earn nothing more than Notok's contempt. Night Elves, in particular, are almost a cruel perversion of trolls: they are similar in height, shape and colour, yet they are unmistakably elven. Their spread across the world in recent years worries Notok, as well. This rise in power is all too similar to that of the High Elves, in the past. History shows that this can only lead to arrogance and a violent fall. Although they are not the people directly responsible for the tragedy of Notok's past, he is still extremely wary around them. He will often attack them, when the opportunity arises, and feels no remorse over their death. Their part in the Alliance gives him ample opportunity to exercise his axes upon them. Humans Notok finds humans curious. They are small, soft and not much to look at. Yet they have triumphed frequently in their short history. They have absorbed themselves in the practices and skills of some races, yet they are utterly intollerant of others. In particular, they seem to underestimate troll culture, even to the extent of dismissing trolls as nothing more than animals. Notok finds human women curious, as well. Not only are they small and soft, they are usually far less aggressive than troll women. This, along with male humans' severe lack of prominant tusks, makes him wonder how they are able to mate at all. Gnomes The gnomish race frightens Notok. In his eyes, the society of tiny pink-skins is like a powderkeg waiting to go off. Their technological curiosity has already caused irreperable damage to their own society. It is only a matter of time before they do something that threatens all life on Azeroth. Individually, Notok finds gnomes annoying. They get underfoot, their voices are too high pitched and they run around towns like rats. Their magical skill is dangerous, however, and makes Notok especially cautious around them. Too often has he been seriously hurt by their spells from a distance. Draenei Of all the Alliance races, the Draenei are the people that Notok has the most time for. They slightly remind him of aspiring trolls: large, blue, strong and quickly converting to the shamanism of witch doctors. Once they've phased out the whole "Light" thing, they will be well on their way to an admirably troll-like existence. Their conflict with the Blood Elves, especially in Outland, has earned the Draenei his respect, as well. He often helps the Aldor of Shattrath, who have grown to greatly respect him as an ally and warrior. The Horde Orcs Notok has much respect for the orcs, as most members of the Darkspear tribe do. He admires them even more for their recent rise against their demonic oppressors and the cultivation of their lost heritage. Notok wishes that, some day, the trolls of Azeroth will unite under a similar goal. Notok shares with most orcs a strong sense of honour and duty. Although some orcs can be a bit loud for Notok's taste, he trusts most orcs with his life. Tauren Notok still finds the tauren people slightly strange. Their practice of druidism smells a bit too strongly of the Night Elves but he has to respect how they have integrated it into their own strong culture. Of all the races in Azeroth, they probably have the strongest link with nature and, because of this, Notok considers the wisdom of the tauren a rival to that of the best witchdoctors. Undead At first, Notok found the Forsaken extremely unsettling. The sight of human corpses wandering around Orgrimmar was a shock, to say the least. Once he listened to their words, however, he found them to be surprisingly complex. Their reactions to their former lives vary from one undead to the other. Only one attitude seems to be universal: the desire to make something constructive out of their undeath. Many of Notok's most trusted allies are members of the Forsaken. He generally finds that their loss, optimism and strong spirit make them extremely tolerant and patient. Their skill with magic also compliments his physical strength, making them perfect partners in battle. Sindorei' Others Naaru The Burning Legion Goblins High Elves Broken Category:Ravenholdt_(EU)